The Legend of Slendermane
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: A mysterious pony hides in the shadows, and slowly abducts the ponies of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Slendermane

**PROLUGE **

Equestria: A happy and warm place which is populated by ponies of all kinds, from flying Pegasie and magical unicorns to plain Earth Ponies and even Crystal Ponies.

Yes, Equestria is generally a peaceful country.

But, it wasn't always such a happy place.

Years and years ago, a tall, slender, and fearsome creature existed, and some wonder if it still does.

It is said to wear a suit black as the night, and it stands near 10 feet tall, towering over Celestia, even.

It has been spotted to have long, black tentacles emerging from its back, used for gripping and choking its victims.

But the most terrifying feature about it is that it has no notable facial features, no eyes, no mouth, nothing. Instead, its head is snow white.

It has been rejected and forbidden from every textbook, EVERY Equestrian history book on the planet,

Except for one….

In a lost kingdom, there is a book containing information about the creature. The book states that the kingdom's population decreased rapidly, due to missing ponies, foals mostly.

The book also clarifies that if the reader ever had an encounter with such a creature to run and evacuate Equestria, immediately.

This book remained kept away from society for years….

Until one day…

A faithful unicorn finds it.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. The 1st Sighting

The Legend of Slendermane

**This is the beginning of the story  
**

Young Twilight was hurrying home from a late-night trip to the store. She was an independent pony, and she could whip any stallion's butt, but she was a bit afraid. She didn't know why, it just felt like something was . . . _watching _her. She sometimes glimpsed behind her, making sure nothing was following her. For the fourth time, she turned her head around, thinking that she wouldn't see anything. But instead of seeing a lonely street, completely abandoned, she saw something that… disturbed her and sent a cold chill down her spine.

Far off in the distance, stood a tall figure but Twilight couldn't make out what it was. Twilight turned her full body towards it. She squinted, staring at the figure. "What is that?" She whispered.

With a flash, the figure seemed to teleport close to Twilight. It was close enough for her to see more of it.

Suddenly, tentacles shot from its back, terrifying the poor unicorn.

"Ahh!" Twilight screamed and quickened her pace.

'Pant, pant, pant.' She panted as her house became closer and closer to her.

Without even looking behind her, she burst through her library doors.

When she entered her home, she slammed the door behind her.

She locked the door the second her hoof hit the floor.

"What happened to you?" A voice called from a pillow in her living room.

Twilight shot a sharp look at the source of the voice. It was a white unicorn with a purple mane like hers, wearing square glasses.

"YES" Twilight blurted out with sweat running down her face.

"Yes…What?" The unicorn asked.

"Wait…What? What was the question?" Twilight asked.

"Nevermind." The white unicorn stated.

"I was attacked." Twilight said.

"By who?"

"A TREE."

The white unicorn smiled and cackled some. "A TREE?" She asked, now exploding with laughter.

"Yes, a tree! It had moving branches! And it can teleport!" Twilight said as she flopped down on her couch.

"What have you been drinking?" The unicorn asked, standing up from her pillow.

"Why are you even here?" Twilight asked the unicorn, which has the name of Supernova.

"I thought I'd drop by." Supernova explained. "When I saw that you weren't here I just made myself at home."

Twilight groaned and turned to look at the window. She couldn't see the 'tree'

"I'm going to go use your bathroom." Supernova said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Try not to make a mess!" Twilight yelled after her.

"I had the flu when that happened!" Supernova yelled, annoyed. "And we never talk about that again!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. A new Proxy

The Legend of Slendermane

Chapter 3

Twilight was on edge.

For the rest of the night, she jumped at every little noise.

She would peer out of the window, making sure the "tree" wasn't out there….

Waiting….

At one point, Supernova noticed it, and she started to question Twilight.

"What's wrong? You keep looking out the window like you're waiting for Prince Charming to arrive." Supernova asked.

"No, I'm not waiting for any prince to arrive, I'm just….. A bit shaky." Twilight answered.

"Why? Oh, wait, is that thing you were talking about?" Supernova asked.

"Yeah…" Twilight mumbled.

"Ugh, you're being silly. There's nothing out there! I've had enough, I'm going home. Tell me when you've got your sanity back." Supernova groaned as she went out the door.

She stomped around, soon reaching the small forest that stood in between Twilight's place and her house.

"Twilight's being stupid. There's nothing here." She whispered to herself.

As she made her way through the forest, something white stuck on a tree caught her attention.

She starred at it for a while, wondering if she should go near it.

She creeped up to it.

When she got near it, it was a note.

"What the?" She said out loud. The note said:

"_Always watches, no eyes_."

She removed it from the tree.

When she turned around, something was there that scared her.

It was a tall pony, about 8 feet tall. It wore a black suite with a black tie. It didn't have any facial features: No eyes, no mouth, and no nose.

Supernova and the thing starred at each other for a few moments.

Black tentacles shot out of the thing's back.

The tentacles snaked towards the shaking unicorn.

One of the tentacles grabbed Supernova's short tail, and then lifted her off the ground.

"HELP!" Supernova screamed, but then a tentacle was placed over her mouth, silencing her.

"Hush, child." Said a low, inky voice that ran through Supernova's mind. "Come with me to the Under Realm."

Supernova's vision blurred.


End file.
